freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Freddy Fazbear
<<>> Five Nights at Freddy's 3 image Now you show a image, and it says 'Freddy's Limbless endoskeleton or body, along those lines". Now wait! That's Freddy?! He looks more like Golden Freddy, but the ears... Look more like Bonnie... Golden Bonnie? Look behind the animatronc. Freddy Behind the Golden Bunny Thingamabob Separate Articles I think the character articles for the original five animatronics should be split into two articles each, as the currently existing ones only give information for the first game. I would do it myself, but I think that's against the rules on this wiki and I don't have two or know enough about them in the second game. Your Brother in Arms (talk) 03:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :They're already separate in two tabbers. Just click on "FNaF2" tabber, and you get all information about Freddy in second game instead. FredCat 12:35, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I completly missed that. That would have saved me a lot of time if I had just looked harder. Dammit. Your Brother in Arms (talk) 04:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::That's fine. We all made a mistake at least once. We are human, not robot. :-) FredCat 12:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Playing dead People who have decomplied the code for FNAF1 have said that playing dead when your power runs out has no effect and the length of his song and jumpscare are simply randomly generated,though steam do say this in one of there guides. Should the page be updated to mention this? Kiino (talk) 15:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello there I'm Deaf. Freddy I wish would you can stop try gets hurt people. and stop Blames foxy and stop bad word something. :( can you stop hit fight again hit him Bonnie Bunny. bonnie sad. Bonnie's broken arm and face. Freddy do not that! you'll be sorry him Bonnie. Bonnie Bunny try help you! ok. no more kills people and kids. I saw there computer they says "help wanted"??? why? "help wanted" what for??? don't try fools, jokes. must be honest. I hated fools, bad words something, jokes, lies, yes, yeah that's right. smile it's ok. fine. but not ok smile looks like mean a lie that's easy. Trivia I think the fact that Fredddy, in some ways, is based off of Fatz Geronimo and Billy Bob Brockali from the Rock-Afire Explosion should be added Rockafireexplosion1 (talk) 22:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Leaving the Office on iOS Preposterous! How can the iOS version be different in that way, compared to on Android? Carmageddon: Funsize was released on both platforms and the only difference between the two is you cannot upload replays or gain achievements in the Android version. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 17:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Leaving the office is slower in iOS than in Android and other handheld. FredCat 21:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) My Favorite Character Freddy Fazbear is my favorite character. Piggy Tales (Talk) 01:21 June 16, 2015 (UTC) About the endoskeleton eyes After hearing about the endoskeleton eye on the stage trivia, I went to the gallery to see for myself, and I also checked the image of all animatronics on the stage, not staring at the camera, and it seems that Freddy has his endoskeleton eyes even when everyone is on the stage, while the Trivia only says they are only visible when Bonnie has left.White Kirby (talk) 21:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Glad that you asked - it's really hard to spotting, but Freddy don't have his endoskeleton eyes while Bonnie is present with him. Just look harder, there are hint of white eyes at where his "muzzle" was meeting. FredCat 21:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Unconfirmed features on Freddy Fazbear?! When does the old freddy and gang come? Scott please tell me. Jarvisman1234 (talk) 16:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC)Jarvisman123 page has been vandilized somebody fix this page Call of duty noob (talk) 01:47, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Freddy Audio In the Night 3 page, it says that Freddy can whisper while he is in The Office. Where can I find these sounds? I don't mean that I haven't heard that, but I need a video so it can me more explained. --V DE VICTINI (talk) 21:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Some folks say that it's this sound, but I haven't seen or heard any videos about it. I'm not 100% for finding out, either. [[User:Jillips Entertainment|'~Jillips']] ([[User talk:Jillips Entertainment|'Talk']]) ( ) 13:45, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Who the cuss did this?? Someone vandalized it to freddy fagbear Bob 17:55, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Freddy's handprints I have heard theories, that the handprints on Freddy's head might be Jeremy's and Fritz's handprints, because they used Freddy's head as a mask in FnaF 2... Can it be added? PupuNikkari (talk) 18:05, June 17, 2016 (UTC)PupuNikkari Dum dum di dum dum Which animatronic that says "Dum dum di dum dum"?--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 09:04, October 16, 2016 (UTC) http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/User:Saliohoytia2525 It's Foxy.... Excotic Butters for breakfast 09:15, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Freddy's Poster in the office has anybody else noticed that freddy's no power jumpscare will postpone until you stop clicking the nose on his poster? J.E.MCreepypastas (talk) 20:41, November 29, 2017 (UTC)KiraElijah